Healing
by wolf12373
Summary: Can Krystal confront her dark secret, or will it eat away her soul until nothing's left?


Authors note:

The Krystal in this story is different in some ways from the one seen in the games. This was intentional. I was writing my interpretation of the character because I found writing her exactly as she "should be" boring. I imagined her as a more tragic character haunted by her past. In Starfox Adventures, it is mentioned that Krystal's planet was somehow wiped out and Andross was involved in some way, but that was about all said on the subject. I took this vague idea and decided to see what I could make of it. I imagined that Andross had ordered the genocide of Krystal's people and she was the only survivor. Anyone who lived through something like that would be deeply scarred, and I wanted to show that in her. I know some fanboys/fangirls might cry "Heresy!", but I don't care. I'm glad I wrote the story this way because it was a more interesting, challenging experience that led to the creation of a much better piece. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. [rated T for some violence and sexual themes]. Any feedback, positive of negative, is always greatly appreciated.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Krystal made her way down the hall to the training room. She realized that she had been spending increasingly more time there instead of with the rest of the crew, but she couldn't help it.

Krystal slammed her staff into a target, dodged to the side, and then broke into a sprint. Her simple cloth garments allowed her complete freedom of movement. Move. Strike. Move. She fought her way through the course again and again. As Krystal worked into a rhythm the targets became the faces of all those who had ever wronged her. She beat down General Scales, Oinkony, the Aparoids, and finally the most loathed individual in the galaxy: Andross. With a yell she swung and struck with such force that she felt the vibrations up her arms.

Finally, she had to stop. Her body was exhausted and she was panting so hard she thought she was going to faint. She staggered to her room and collapsed on the floor before she could make it to her sleeping mat.

She eventually drifted off to sleep, and her mind floated back to Cerina: The once tranquil place where she had lived many days full of sunshine, laughter, and clean running streams. But she was there the day it all ended. She experienced again the plasma bombs raining down like meteors, her village going up in flames, the screams of the dying, and the smell of smoking fur.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Krystal was jerked back to a groggy half-sleep by a pounding on the door.

"Krystal, Are you all right?" she heard Fox ask

"Go away."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A few days later, Fox called everyone into the meeting room. Once they were all seated he snapped his fingers and the wall screen lit up with a few different video news feeds. He then explained the situation.

"A few hours ago a group of space pirates captured a remote military station in orbit over Macbeth. As usual, we're the only combat-ready Cornerian ship in the area." Fox waved away the news windows and brought up a 3d map of the station. "We're going to dock at the supply hatch at the far end of the station, here. We might have a chance of taking them by surprise."

Falco dropped a fist on the table. "Sounds good to me. Let's get in there and take those punks out."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Shortly before they arrived Krystal went to her room. She took off her clothes, slipped into her combat suit, and zipped it up. She still didn't like how it felt unnatural and restricted her movement, but she figured it was better to be uncomfortable and alive than dead. Then she went to the armory and picked up a laser rifle along with some extra energy packs.

Krtstal joined everyone else on the troop transport General Pepper had given them for this sort of occasion. Peppy took the pilot's seat, while the rest of them sat along one of the benches in the back. Fox quickly reviewed the key points of the plan with them while they all checked their equipment again. Then they had nothing to do but wait.

"You guys want to hear a funny story?" Slippy asked. No one responded. Slippy shut up.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They finally docked at the station. Peppy turned around in his chair. "Be careful in there. I'm expecting all of you to come back."

Krystal took up position with Fox, Falco, and Slippy outside the door. Fox placed a breaching charge and signaled for everyone to move clear.

After the door blew apart, they tossed in some flash bangs before rushing in to rain lasers down on the pirates. The pirates had greater numbers, but they were no match for a coordinated strike team. Realizing that they could not win there, they retreated deeper into the station.

Fox brought his team into a huddle. He took out his PDA and called up a layout of the station.

"I figure they're going to hole up here for a last stand," he said, marking a particular area with a finger tap, "Our best bet is to come in here, like this." He drew some lines to show how he wanted everyone to move in. "They're going to be waiting for us, so watch out."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They rushed in and broke off in different directions. Krystal fought her way across the room until she became pinned down behind a supply crate. The pirates must have figured they had her trapped because they began taunting her.

"Hey, sweet thing."

"I surrender. Take me away and punish me."

"Want to ride my rocket ship?"

Their crude remarks were merely annoying. Then she made the mistake of reaching out with her mind to search her foes for any weakness she could exploit. When her mind brushed against theirs she saw what they wanted to do with her body.

Krystal snapped. She leapt out with a snarl, slammed her finger down on the trigger, and ran forward, spraying the pirates with lasers. Her sudden assault caught them by surprise, and some were cut down before they could react. Eventually, her weapon beeped when the LED display on top read 000.

As the adrenaline wore off, she was overcome with pain and nausea. She looked down to see the smoking holes in her suit. Krystal fell to her knees with a moan. She felt like she was going to die.

Then a reassuring hand rested on her shoulder.

"You all right?" Fox asked.

"I'll manage."

Fox and Falco hooked their arms under hers. She felt so weak, but she was able to stagger back to the transport with their help before blacking out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When Krystal opened her eyes she didn't know where she was. After a moment of disorientation and panic she began to recognize the interior of the sick bay. She sat up. Movement was still stiff and painful, but nothing like before. Then she noticed Fox sitting in a chair nearby, watching her.

He got up and came over to sit on the bed next to her.

"Listen," she began, "What I did back there was so stupid. And the way I've been acting…"

Fox took her hand in his own. "I don't care about that. I'm just glad you're alive. But I need you to tell me what has been bothering you. No more games."

At first, Krystal wanted to retreat back inside herself again, but she realized how sick she was of that dark, lonely place. Though it terrified her, she went ahead and began telling Fox the story of what happened that day. The toxic emotions that had been brewing inside of her started to trickle out.

"I looked up and saw what looked like candle flames in the sky. When they got closer I realized they were ships, but I wasn't afraid. Not until they started dropping plasma bombs. Then everything was on fire and everyone was running and screaming."

The release was painful, and Krystal felt her resolve wavering. She took strength from Fox's presence to press on. The trickle was becoming a flood.

"I hid when I saw the ships landing. Everyone who was already dead was the lucky ones. I heard what they did to anyone alive."

Now tears were streaming down her face, her voice was breaking up. "And my family. I miss them so much." Fox listened until she finished, and then he held her close while she sobbed into his shoulder. She felt an amazing sense of relief. Fox let go of her and stood up.

"You should rest now." Krystal didn't argue. She felt exhausted. How long had it been since she had started talking?

As Krystal lay there she realized that she could never forget what had happened, but the memory would no longer be a black hole inside of her, draining the life out of her.

At some point she drifted off to sleep. However, this time she dreamed of fields of tall, swaying grass; waterfalls; fluffy clouds; and bright, wispy nebulae.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Here I'm just going to share some of my thought process involved during the creation of it; a sort of "making of"

It was originally going to be a crossover with Metroid, but I abandoned the idea when the Starfox part started to take on a life of its own. I wanted Krystal to suffer in some way to have the reader empathize with her, which is how I decided to have her troubled by the incident in the past. She never actually mentioned it in the games so I took advantage of this and assumed that she had never told anyone about it. Then how was I going to set her up to confront it? Maybe if she had a near death experience Fox could talk it out of her. I figured I could have her take a stupid risk in the fight scene and be seriously wounded. Though, I didn't see Krystal as a violent person who would do something like this. I thought having Krystal see herself raped in someone else's mind would be enough to make her repressed anger boil over. I debated leaving this in the story for awhile. In the end I decided to keep it because even though it was somewhat graphic, it was only implied, it made the pirates look really scummy, and showed how much anger Krystal had been holding on to.


End file.
